Dangerous Life
by KKSims
Summary: One day, one hour, was all it took for a bunch of high school boys to meet a girl and risk their entire careers.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be bad, because I am not the greatest author or writer that has ever lived, but I will try. Constructive Criticism is needed! Anyway ENJOY!!! :)

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

It was like any other day at Karasuno High School. Practice was all well and good. Tanaka and Noya yelling, Kageyama yelling at Hinata, Tsukkishima teasing Kageyama, and Suga and Daichi struggling to take care of the team.

At Seirin everything was well too. Riko yelling at the boys as normal, Kagami running away from Nigou (Number 2) as Kuroko tried to convince him dogs were friendly; it failed unfortunately. Hyuga sighs at the first year duo. "Jurassic Times call for Jurassic Measures." Izuku muttered and Hyuga walked away from his friend in disapproval.

As always Izuku was making the same horrible puns. Riko was about to blow the whistle to signal the end of practice but before she could Momoi and the Generation of Miracles show up.

She drops her whistle and stares out the door at everyone. "What kind of secret meeting is this?" Her reaction was shocked and annoyed. Kuroko looks, just in time, to get tackled by Momoi. Aomine groans in frustration. "Satsuki get off Tetsu." The blue haired male mutters. "Momoi-San I can't breath." Kuroko stuttered out. Momoi instantly let go with worry. "Alright why are all of you here?" Riko speaks up. "Oh! We wanted to see Tetsu-Kun! Akashi-Kun and Mura-Chan came as well!" Momoi happily replies. "Hello." Akashi bows. "Hi~" The lazy purple haired giant says.

"That's it? Just to meet Kuroko? But Akashi lives in Kyoto and wherever Murasakibara lives is far away from Tokyo!" Kagami intercepts the conversation. "We also have a problem..." Kise interrupts. Aomine rolls his eyes and lazily leans against the wall. "It seems we have a couple people to meet. Nanodayo." Midorima finished.

"What people?" Asked Hyuga finally joining the conversation. "Karasuno..." Midorima muttered pushing his glasses up. "What's so bad about them?"

"They're not bad, it just we are worried about them. They play volleyball." Everyone at Seirin besides Kuroko laugh. "Why are you worried about a bunch of volleyball players!" Hyuga says while laughing. "They have a reputation. They're like Seirin." Kise mumbles. "They used to be a powerhouse school for volleyball and basketball, and we're afraid that Karasuno might have a basketball team that proceeds our own teams." Momoi finished. "Then just get everyone together to destroy them!"

"That's not as easy as it sounds Kagami-Kun. We'd all have to get along together, again. Especially me and Aomine-Kun." Kuroko tells Kagami. Momoi nods at Kuroko's statement.

"Anyway! Practice is over. Everyone go home! Especially all of you." Riko points to the Generation of Miracles and dismisses their concerns, even though she was worried. Everyone sighs and gets ready to leave. As Kuroko and Kagami finished getting dressed they walked out and saw the Generation of Miracles waiting for them. "Let's go to the court to meet them. Plus Bakagami your one of us." Kagami groans and rubs his temples. "Fine. Lead the way." He motions for them to move. Kuroko walks alongside Kagami until Aomine wraps and arm around his friends neck. "Been a while Tetsu."

"Yes it has been, Aomine-Kun." Just then they here yelling and an orange haired male and black haired male fighting. "Kageyama, Hinata!!! Stop this!!" A grey haired male yells at his kohai (underclassmen). The Generation of Miracles look at the dispute with amusement. "You two need to learn to get along!" The male states. "Uh, Senpai, some people are watching us." The orange haired male mutters. "Huh? Oh. Eh?" The grey haired male karate chops their heads and goes to apologize. "I'm so sorry you had to see that! My kohai are very unruly. We just got done with practice and my friend went to get meat buns when they started fighting." He apologizes.

"Practice?" Momoi asks and then gasps. "Your from Karasuno!" The grey haired male nods. "Yes. Sugawara Koushi." He smiles brightly. "So~ Your the trouble we're facing?" A bluenette asks. "Trouble? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Sorry about my friend Sugawara-San. I'm Kise Ryouta, and well, we heard about your basketball team. You see we play basketball and we're the Generation of Miracles." Kise informed. "Oh, your that famous model. You all play? Even- well I shouldn't judge. Our first year duo has a smaller player. Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio. Hinata is the orange haired and Kageyama is the black haired." Sugawara smiles brightly. "Wait you could see me?" Kuroko asks.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"No, no reason." Kuroko mutters. Sugawara shrugs and then panics. "Ah! Hinata don't do that! I'm very sorry, it was nice meeting you all, I have to go take care of my kohai." He waves goodbye and runs off to tame the wild first years. "Kuroko?" Kagami asks.

"Sugawara-San seems nice. I'd like to meet his team." Kuroko starts walking over to the bickering students. "Kuroko! Wait! And he's off." Kagami sighs and runs after him. "Sorry for intruding." Kuroko calmly says. "Eh!!!" Both first years jump back. "Sorry for the scare. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I go to Seirin and play basketball."

"Can you jump high!" Hinata bubbles. "No, I can not, but I can pass efficiently. I'm a Shadow, my light here, Kagami Taiga can jump high."

"He's tall!" Hinata frighteningly stands behind Kageyama. "Oi! Don't hide behind me baka!" Sugawara sighs in disapproval. "You two always fight, it's not good for team dynamics!"

"Akashichii always said that if we got along fine on the court he didn't care what we acted like to each other off the court."

"They fight on both court and off court." Sugawara mumbled. "But Kageyama-Kun can pass efficiently to Hinata-Kun." Momoi stated. "Did Kuroko and Aomine get along well with basketball, yes. That's the same with these two." Midorima mumbled pushing up his glasses. "Well we have another Saltyshima." Kageyama said, and Hinata laughed. "I'm sorry about my juniors." Sugawara apologizes more. It seemed that he was only apologizing for his kohai's problems, such a unappreciated Senpai. Akashi just sighed. "It's quite alright Sugawara-San. These two are just like Taiga and Ryouta."

"Ehhhh!!!" Kise yelled. "I'm not an airhead."

"Your blonde."

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm an airhead!" Kagami laughed. "You sure act like it at times." Kise fake cried. "He's smart." A voice mumbled from behind them all. It was a girl. "Sorry for the intrusion boys and girl but, tell me why your fighting over schools? They're no point when you'll only fight another foe."

"Who?"

"That's for you to meet Akashi-Kun." She said with a smile. "But when they do come, you'll all be together once again. Oh and we're are my manners. I'm Sasaki Tsuji" Her smile was small and knowing like she knew all. "Oh and turn around." She pointed at Kageyama who did and Hinata reeled back into a fighting stance. "How'd I know you'd do that?" She asked herself.

"Oh well. You can say I'm a stalker or a creep but I know all of you and your quirks."

"Like me!" Momoi says excitedly. "Well yes, and did you see that new season of of Basketball Hottie!" She asked excited. Momoi squealed and then the other girl joined. "Oh my gosh! Fukuda is sooooo cute! His sparkling eyes and blonde hair." The girls fangirled. "Blonde? Why blonde."

"Because blonde's are hotter. Plus they have great personalities." Tsuji mumbled and went stoned faced. "I need to go. Some- never mind. See you around." She mumbles the end before runnin past all of them into a small park. "Wait what was that?"

"I have no idea." The group stared in shock as she ran away. "Anyway! I best be getting home. Aominechii want to come with?"

"Eh? Sure, I'll crash at yours for awhile." The two strolled off together. "We must go in search of our friend. It was nice meeting you all." Sugawara bowed and the two juniors follows their Senpai. "I'll go with Dai-Chan!" Momoi yelled at the two friends while catching up to them. "I will get Takao to pick me up."

"Muro-Chin is waiting at the candy store~" Murasakibara mumbled lazily before walking off. The rest of the gang followed and walked away to do their own things, but little did they know Tsuji was watching very closely.

"Make sure they well prepared for what happens next Tsuji."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi!!! Part Two!! Yea!!! Also I might not be that active for writing because my dad just got hip surgery. Anyway! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2: Why Bother?

Tsuji watched the boys closely. Starting with the blonde and bluenette with their pink haired friend. "Aominechii!!! Stop killing me!!" The blonde whined. "I'm just better than you." The bluenette smirked and the girl payed no attention to the friends bickering and had a more interesting conversation on her phone.

"Satsuki, get us drinks."

"Get your own. I'm busy."

"Typing away on your phone to some stranger?" The girl groaned. "He's not a stranger, he's a friend! A very good one too." Tsuji smirked. She could start with this friend and slowly make her way to destroying the rest of them. Her plan was set. "Eiji-Kun is very happy to talk about matters in my family." Aomine sighed. "Satsuki, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" The bluenette asked.

Tsuji tilted her head. One minute he could be an egotistical asshole and the next he could be a caring friend. "My Dad started dealing again." The blonde gasped. "But he stopped so long ago you said!"

"Yeah, I did Ki-Chan... but we needed money and... I don't know what to do." Tsuji felt sympathetic for her. She shook her head and continued to listen. "I'll get your sodas. What do you want Ki-Chan?"

"I don't have a preference." He said and went back to the screen playing his face worried. She gave a puff of air and pouted. No good deal was coming from being with them. She called her friend. "Listen Hironori-Kun, Momoi is having troubles at home. Her dad is selling drugs around town. She also has a friend named Eiji, keep an eye on both of them and try to follow Murasakibara and Himuro. I need to know anything and everything. Bosses orders."

"Got it Sasaki-San."

"Also are Aomine and Kise dating?" She heard rustling. "No ma'ma."

"Dang. Well keep an eyes on everyone. Boss doesn't want these guys getting away."

"Of course." Tsuji hung up and looked in and saw Momoi come back with the drinks. This will be a long night. She thought.

~Time Skip~

It was the next day and Tsuji was on her way to report to her boss. Haizaki Shougo. The biggest and baddest person you can ever meet, and ever since Aomine punched Haizaki she's had to keep tabs on them all. It was frustrating, but it lead to a great entertainer when she was bored.

She got stopped by some guys wanting business. "Sasaki Tsuji. Daughter of the biggest known American businessman. Well why are you here in Tokyo."

"Business with the boss."

"So Shougo brought his old team back together. For what?"

"Business that only he would understand."

"Try us girly." Tsuji gritted her teeth. "A bunch of teenage boys got into a run in with the boss." They laughed. "Like who?" She grinned. "The Generation of Miracles." They stopped laughing. The Generation of Miracles have secrets. Kise was a host, Aomine was a rapper, Nijimura and Akashi had huge armies and hackers on their side, Midorima and Murasakibara have no bad backstory besides the one time Murasakibara stole candy and made a diss track on some famous rapper, Momoi was only on it due to her father selling drugs to a great deal of people, and Kuroko and Kagami were clean. "Wait really?"

"Yep." She said popping the p. "Why with Shougo!"

"Boss badmouthed about Kise and Aomine socked him right in the jaw." She stated whole walking past them. "Oh and by the way, Boss doesn't need your bullshit. So go cry back home to mom." She teased and smirked while walking away. Boss would be mad when they came acussing her of threatening them.

As she walked into a large building which held as the base for their operations she got chills. Was someone talking about her? She shook her head and looked at the lobby. Haizaki was waiting. "Sorry Boss."

"Sure you are Tsuji." He mumbles and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Your off this mission. Or rather, we're done with. You come back here or cross paths with me to clear up loose ends. We'll kill you." Tsuji sighed. "I was afraid this would happen. Alright. Let's hope we never see each other again." She wistfully said the last line and walked out. With that huge burden off her shoulders she thought she could now be friends with that group.

Ah well. They probably caught me staring and don't want to be friends. "Sasaki-San." Hironori whispered. "What?" She asked and walked to a small forested area. "Look at this." She smiled. "Good job. But Hironori-Kun, I'm not with Shougo anymore." He nodded. "You deserve to see your work." She sighed. "I'm going to put this behind me and probably go with Kise being a host."

"Eh? But you always said that you hated giving people what they wanted." Tsuji sighed sadly. "I've learned some horrible things being with Shougo. I'd like to put that behind me. So if we meet on the streets, make sure not to talk to me. Here's a burner phone to call me. You never know when Shougo wants to watch his old and best spy." Hironori nodded and gladly accepted the device from his Senpai. "Thank you Sasaki-San." He mumbled. She pats his head and walks off feeling much more relaxed.

She absentmindedly finds herself at Kaijo and starts looking for Kise. She looked at the gym and found the blonde playing happily with his teammates. She smiles and walks in. "Oh! You must be Sasaki Tsuji from yesterday! Nice to finally acquaintance myself. Kise Ryouta."

"I know. Nice to finally meet you too. Also sorry for the creepy introduction. I kind of was having a bad day, and I get kinda creepy when irritated." He just nods. "So! How'd you know I go to Kaijo?"

"Your serious... Your the most famous person for modeling, in Japan that is. Everyone knows what school you go to by now." Kise nods and Kasamatsu walks up to the two teens. "Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Sasaki Tsuji. Nice to meet you."

"You too Sasaki. Anyway, Kise." He hit the blondes side making the model stagger. Tsuji giggled at the tough love. "Back to work Baka!" Tsuji waved as the blonde grumpily stalked off with his Senpai. She smiled sadly and checked her phone seeing three messages from her dad saying how he would be home late that night and work was insane.

She sighed and left the gym silently as to not disturb the rest of practice and left for home. She got caught by some of Akashi's men. "What do you all need?" She asked defeated. "What does Haizaki need with the Generation of Miracles."

"I have no idea. He ditched me to the side. But I do know it's because Aomine socked him in the jaw after badmouthing Kise." She saw Akashi and looked away not wanting to feel scared. "Tsuji, Tsuji, Tsuji. I won't hurt you. Just tell me. What does Shougo want with my team?"

"Shougo wants to ruin you all. For being considered perfect. Childish if you ask me. Anyway, he finds it a way to become number one. I hate that. Yes it was kind of entertaining watching you guys accuse each other for stealing someone's lucky item or underwear, Aomine stole Kise's underwear, why though I have no idea." She remembered the old bickering of friends. How she wished she could have a normal life like that.

"So you spied on us."

"Ehh? You make me sound bad! But yes I did. It was mainly Aomine and Kise. Shougo doesn't know vital details on Momoi."

"What about Momoi?" He asked. "Her father has started dealing drugs again because of low money." Akashi's eyes widen. "You are valuable to us." I shrug. "I'm observant. Also if Shougo finds me trying to cripple his plan to become number one, he'll kill me."

"Just like Shougo. You'll be fine with us Tsuji. I promise." Tsuji looked towards Akashi and her eyes widened. He didn't look angry or offended but hopefully and worried. She gave a small smile looking down. Her bangs covering her eyes. "I think I'll take you up on that. I mean I have nothing better to do."

"You can help us save you by getting Shougo." She rolled her eyes. "Why bother when he'll only come back?"

"I thought you were observant." The girls eyes widened. "You planning to overrun his headquarters and capture him!!!" Akashi nodded. "No way. Shougo would kill anyone before they reached him."

"Me and Nijimura-San plan on cornering Shougo, and capturing him." Tsuji watched in pure horror as he unveiled his plan. "Of course there are plenty others. Even one including you." She pushed her hair back and thought. "Maybe if they get Shougo, I can be a free person." She sighed. "I concede. I'll help you. Just don't make me get anywhere near that horrendous place."

"His headquarters?" He questioned. She nodded. "Ok, come with me." She tilted her head but followed after him observing his behavior. "Please sit." He said motioning towards the open cab of his limo. She grinned and went to sit when she heard his voice whisper to her, "Try _anything_ and I will kill you." This didn't stop her grin but made it grow bigger. She was enjoying herself in the presence of such power.

He closed the door and went to the otherside and seated himself next to her. "To headquarters." He told the driver. She crossed her legs and look towards Akashi who was already staring at her. "You dating your so called boss eh?" She asked. He nodded. "Me and Shūzō have been dating for a while now. So I expect you not to hit on me." She chuckled. "I don't go after taken men. Plus I'm more interested in women, Akashi-Kun." She said matter of factly before thinking of her ex. She turned glum and pouted. "My ex, a guy who was completely rude, found out I was lesbian after I refused to help him with his _problem_." She grimaced at the thought.

He only nodded. "Women are the same way demanding after being brutally pleasured to help them."

"Are we? Huh, I never knew." She mumbled and looked out the window to find they were going underground and then back up. "You figured out where we are now?" He asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes. "We're in downtown Tokyo. By the way I thought you were in Kyoto when Shougo called me up. Also what's the deal with Karasuno? Their Basketball team is screwy... I mean their captain is cute but besides that, nada." She exclaimed. He only glared at her. "So you knew about this all before I got here." She nodded. "Shougo was keen on making me find the reason behind your worry for your number one title. It wasn't so much worry as frustration?" She tilted her head again thinking. He brushed hair behind her ear making her turn abruptly to him. "Don't tell me your going soft. You have a boyfriend and I honestly don't find you attractive." She acussingly pointed at him. "You definitely find me attractive. Don't try to hide it because I can tell, and I'm always right."

"Fine! But your dating someone! You ave no excuse."

"Shūzō is the only one who has my heart. You, I find dashingly related to Ryouta." She pouted and turned away from him and sighed. "Well I am a Gemini."

"How'd you know he's a Gemini?" She chuckled darkly. "Shougo told me everything he knew. Even how he ruined Kise-Kim's pride after dating him and also ruining him... *shudders* He told me some weird things. Especially since I'm a fujoshi..."

"So that bastard had sex with Ryouta." She nodded. "And the kinky kind too. It was disgusting hearing it out of his mouth. *sighs* Say, Akashi-Kun. Kise-Kun keeps closed to himself sometimes?" Akashi nodded only confirming her theory that Haizaki had made Kise self conscious. "Oh! And does Aomine-alum have feelings for Kise-Kun?" Akashi sighed light heartedly. "I wish, but, Daiki has his heart set on finding the right busty girl for him." She looked out the window again and gasped. The headquarters was huge! Bustling with people walking everywhere. "Welcome to NijiAka Operations. Cofounded by your father."

"Wait what? My father helps you all?" He nodded. "I've been lied to... oh well. Is my father still here?"

"Should be. Oh look he's waiting for us." When the door opened and she stepped out her heels failing her. She almost fell if it wasn't for this one girl who has pretty eyes and a elegant face. She feel head of heels for her already. "Why do I bother to where heels." She thought. "If I have her..." The girl smiles kindly. "Are you alright Doll?"

"Uh, Yea. Thank you." _Goddess._ She said to herself. "Pa!" Tsuji smiled to him. Sasaki Katsuji, notably known for his famous clean energy plants in America and his daughters line of clothing in Japan and China. "Well looks like you found trouble again Tsuji." She shyly ducked her head. "I knew spending time with Shougo would be bad for you."

"Sorry Pa. He fired me... but! I have great information on him!" She cheered. The girl who saved her put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Tsuji infernally died but smiled at the girl. "I'm Fujioko Atsumi. Your father's assistant." Dread washed over her. Her father usually liked older women to be his assistant, no wonder she called her doll. "Don't worry, I'm only 18." She whispered to her which made Tsuji internally plan a way to make her, her girlfriend. That is if she likes women as well.

"Oh! Tsuji, come! Your sister is waiting for us." She tilted her head and followed her father. Why was her sister in on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Great a third part! Anyway criticism is greatly needed...

Chapter 3: Why Are They Involved?

"Oh Tsuji, come! Your sister is waiting for us." She tilted her head and followed her father. Why was her sister in on this. 

Tsuji followed her father and peaked over his shoulder every so often. The girl Fujioko Atsumi followed them as well. Tsuji lagged behind to the assistant. "So- why exactly is my sister in on this?" She asks. "She's been helping to produce a multitude of clothes for the army to wear so we are protected." 

Tsuji nods and continues to follow. They reach an elevator which her father punched in the number and the elevator went up. She looks at her father and Atsumi completely straight so she straightens as well. When they reached the floor, to her surprise, a couple so called 'pretty boys' are waiting. Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. Oikawa from Aoba Johsai and Akaashi from Fukurodani. At the sight of Oikawa she grits her teeth. She has some unfinished business with the brunette. 

"Tsuji-Chan." Oikawa starts with a smile. "How's that burn?"

"Healed just fine." She rolled her eyes. "Oh? But I thought that throwing shade couldn't heal." He pouts. She chuckles darkly. "I'm not one to be disappointed by everything." She backfired. Oikawa looked hurt but she knew it was just a facade. She sighed and looked at her sister who looked amused. "Tsuji! Glad to see you. Now come here!" 

Her sister, Sasaki Hiroko. She stepped forward until she reached her sister wide desk. She could see the long fake lashes her sister always put on and the to much to be legal makeup. Hiroko smiles softly. "How do you know Tooru." She whispered. "Business." 

"Iwa-Chan." Tooru mumbles. "Him as well. Also how is Iwa?"

"Perfect! His biceps..." Tooru imagined. Tsuji chuckled. "Anyway Fanboykawa why is perfect to even be legal here?" Akaashi looked blandly at her. "Bokuto-San said Sasaki-San needed me for some duty on a product or other." She nodded. "I see, so my sister wants you to help her on a product of what?" She turned to her sister while saying it. "Shorts, seeing as Keiji here is a volleyball player I thought he'd have good info on shorts." 

She heard 'MAMA' by BTS play and internally freaked. "Anyway, why am I needed?" Tsuji asked. "This plan Seijuro put together has loose ends. Also what does Shougo want with Ryouta?" Tsuji stiffened and went to sit down. Tooru calculated her reaction and put two and two together. "Shougo wants Ryouta for the bad." Tsuji internally laughed at how cute Oikawa sounded while saying it. "Am I right Tsuji-Chan?" He gave her puppy dog eyes and she smiled. "Yes and no Tooru. He wants to make the Miracles break as well. He wants Ryouta to be the first seeing as they have dated before, which," she shudders. "I do not want to even know why they dated, but, what I do know is that Shougo still has feelings for the model and that he's in grave danger being a host." 

"Getting his body used..." Akaashi pitched in. "Precisely Keiji." Tsuji nodded. Hiroko pouted and closed her eyes breathing deeply. "Look at the map Tsuji..." So Tsuji did. Tsuji inhaled deeply that she coughed and had to hold the table. "Is that real footage! Oh my gosh no..." Hiroko nodded at her sister. "I'm afraid it is... Ryouta has been taken... Daiki knows nothing on this..." 

Somewhere with Daiki he was chilling in the cage roasting other rappers when he got chills. After his roast spree he decided to go to Kise's. He saw Kise on the porch unconscious. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Kise." He muttered shaking the blonde. "Hngg-" 

"Come on Kise, wake up." The other male groaned in disapproval which earned the blonde to be picked up. "Heavy." The blunette mumbled. He carried the blonde to his bed and layed him in covering him in the covers and looked at his clothes realizing they were torn and revealing. "Kise." He shook the blonde harder which resulted in him waking up. "A-Aominechii..." He croaked out and hugged him. "Scary guys came after me and-" he sobbed harder. Aomine being a numb skull has zero idea what had just happened. 

Back with the crowd of worried men and women Tsuji was contemplating. She paced back and forth until Oikawa put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Ryouta is strong." Tsuji internally slapped herself. She couldn't believe she was listening to her enemy, but she did have to give him credit. He is useful in situations like this. "Ok, fine. We need a plan of attack. Seijuro, can he get here in Hmm, five minutes? I'll have a plan by then." 

"Make that now. What is it." Seijuro said from behind her. She jumped holding a hand over her heart. "The hell! Anyway, plan of attack. Make sure Ryouta is safe. I'll call Daiki about him. If he isn't find a way to get into Shougo's headquarters and bust him out. We need a big army for that. About the size of America's."

"Are you sure?"

"Eh, Shougo has an army. An extensive list of criminals and druggies. Dang, what kinda bull did I get myself into." 

"A bad one." Tooru said. "Says the one who is a host who got into a bad crap fight over Iwa." He pouted. "So salty Tsuji-Chan." He whined. She shook her head and looked at map. "Shougo works here. I'll make sure I get my ex-assistant in on this. He can get me a disguise... but poor Hironori-Kun... that kid has seen some stuff."

"How old is he?" 

"Only 15..." the entire room went silent. "He's a genius though. He'll help." Tsuji calls Aomine. "Yo."

"Are you with Ryouta?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh thank god... Ryouta was raped." She hears Aomine growl and say, "Who did it. Who's the bastard I have to kill." 

"Haizaki Shougo and his ghouls. Get Kise to Seijuro's. There should be a black limo come in oh about now." She says. "Yep. I'll get Kise. See you soon Tsuji, and thanks for telling me."

"I have Ryouta's best interest in mind Daiki. He's one of the hosts I have to take care of in my region."

"Hosts?" 

"Yes, people who work for others happiness. It's weird I know, but I've had to take care of few that by now it's normal." He snorts. "You taking care of people. Ah that's the first."

"You barely know me."

"Shougo went to the cage and you were there a lot. You always pushed people out of your way and looked annoyed."

"That's because Shougo dragged me to them. Ugh just get here we can talk about this later." She hangs up on him and Tooru smiles. "Sooo~ you went to the cage."

"It's not a place for me. To much violence." He nods. Akaashi looks blankly at Tsuji.

"What is it now?" 

"What do we do about Hironori?" Tsuji face palms. "I will call him." So she calls him. "Hironori-Kun."

"Sasaki-San! Are you ok?"

"Yes I am you little rascal. Get away from Shougo's. Go to my house. They're a tunnel that leads to a safe room where you can help us." 

"Ok. Hold on." She could hear a Phone being placed in a pocket and moving. "He's moving now." In a few minutes she heard a hulk door shutting and more moving. "Ah that didn't take long at all! How long has that been there?" 

"Since my father worried about my health." Hironori giggled and said, "He cares Sasaki-San, make sure you take care of him back. Oh my gosh!! This is the lastest tech from Akashi's company!! How! It's like millions of dollars!" Tsuji chuckled lightly. "I had a bargain I couldn't let down, mainly because I wanted that damn gear, two it runs like the Flash of course I'm getting it!" Hironori from the other side sat in one of the chairs and giddily exclaimed, "The seats are well made! Ah how I love swivel chairs!" Tsuji smiled. "Sorry to cut your fascination short but we need eyes on Kise and Aomine." 

"Why them? I thought your job for Haizaki was over." 

"I'm with my sister and Akashi, with did I tell you about Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji." 

"You might have, but isn't Tooru-Kun the one that roasted you?" Tsuji grinned. So that rascal remembers. "Yep, that's the one."

"And Keiji-Kun deals with shorts of some sort."

"He's a volleyball player like Tooru, but Tooru is also a host." She heard a gasp from the other side. "Holy crap!!!!!!!! All my fantasies are coming true! This technology allows me to open many codes at once and hack into all of them! Cameras mainly. It's much more efficient than my laptop. No duh Makato. Oh, and you have a fascination with BTS, would have never known, thought you were more of a EXO or Monsta X kinda girl."

"Oh be quiet your younger."

"I'm turning your age in three days ma'am." Tsuji face palmed. "Still Younger." Tooru chuckled. "I like this boy, he seems fun." 

"He's a rascal. Can hack into anything I ask of him. He'd be able to destroy our entire power grid at the touch of a button." 

"Oh I can! It's immense power. I'm the least known hacker and programmer on this side of the planet." Tsuji smiled sadly. Tooru rolled his eyes. "Kid do you have eyes on Kise and Aomine?"

"Yep, they're almost to Akashi's. This is fun. I can watch ten cameras now. Well Shougo's also on the move. He's going to the cage. I bet he's looking for Aomine-Kun."

"Wear's the other Miracles, Seijuro?"

"In the basement."

"Like any cliche plot line, course."

"What?" Tsuji internally chuckles. "I watch to many detective movies on school days off. Plus, I'm like the smartest in my class."

"That is true." Atsumi said looking at her father. "Good grades, pristine record, never got in school suspension, always acted and was a role modeled for other students." Tsuji grins. "How would you know!" She then asks. "Sweetheart of course I know. Your father is always worried." 

"Creep."

"It'd be creepy if I watched you sleep hun. I'm your father's most trusted assistant." Tsuji nodded and Hiroko also nodded. "Still... it's weird. I only just met you."

"Doll your 16, I'm 18, oh is that a thermal measurement of the car, nice job Hironori-Kun." 

"Why thank you Sasaki-San's new friend I guess." 

"Call me Atsumi." 

"Sure thing!" Hironori said happily. Tsuji looked at the girl she currently crushed on. Her skin was flawless, mascara and eyeliner did her only makeup and a pin holding back a stray part of hair. Tsuji looked at the screen and grinned widely. "YOUR THE BEST HIRONORI I COULD KISS YOU!" She squealed and jumped and sat in a chair. "Could you?" Hironori asked. "It'll be a favour I'll give to you after this." Tsuji confirmed. 

"Is that Mic Drop?"

"Yes why?"

"Just the fact that it's Korean and I can understand it..." Tsuji muttered. "Oh yea! Remember when you took that course in Korean. I believe you were bored and wanted more classes so you didn't have to sit around and get dragged off by Haizaki." 

"Oh~ yes that anyway is the limo here?" She looks on the front gate cameras on a screen on Hiroko's computer to see that indeed it was. "Well that solves my answer." Tsuji looks at the camera on her screen and then on the desk. "Are you following where Shougo is going?" She asked a smirk forming on her lips. "Why wouldn't I. I'd be stupid not to. He's our enemy. Also are you sure this place is safe?"

"Yep. Saved me plenty times. Only my father and his most trusted advisors know. It's their bunker for when economic of really bad danger occurs. It's off any map or thermal map, can't be detected by solar or sonar scans. It's invisible. Plus the door to the tunnel leads in five directions. Only a lucky fool would be able to find there way to the bunker. But the other four directions hold places for shelter, as in sleeping quarters. Oh and there are traps!" Tsuji listed off. The younger male grinned. "That's something! But seriously why go through all of that if it won't happen?" He asked. Tsuji laughed. "Precautions." The younger male nodded. Just then she saw a pissed off Aomine walk in with a shaking Kise. Tsuji set her phone down and ran to them engulfing the blonde in a hug. "You're sage here Ryouta. Atsumi-San can you take Ryouta somewhere safe and heavily guarded?" Atsumi nodded and took the blonde's hand to direct him to a sleeping quarter. 

"What the hell is going on and why does Shougo want Kise." Tsuji's sweat dropped. He was scary when angry. "Uh... well they dated before and he still loves him and blah blah blah he want the Miracles to break because Kise would be gone!" Tsuji summed it up. Aomine kicked over a table and growled darkly. Keiji went to sit next to Oikawa who watched with curious eyes. "Never tell Bokuto-San this happened Oikawa-San."

"No problem." Akashi went to calm his friend. "Daiki, if we don't stay calm and vigilant Ryouta will get captured." 

"That's what I worry about most! Kise means the most to me!" The blue haired man confessed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Love Him

"That's what I worry most about! Kise means the most to me!" The blue haired man confessed. 

Tsuji's heart shattered. Not from jealous or anger but from knowing the exact feeling. She empathized with Aomine. She looked at her feet in pity. The entire room was quiet. "Uh Sasaki-San!" Hironori yelled. Tsuji looked to her phone and picked it up. "What is it."

"Camera's show Haizaki coming to the Park we were at last summer, also thanks for taking me there." Tsuji tilted her head. _The box we buried! But I thought I dug that up._ She looked at the corner of her sisters desk and saw the dirty grey metal box. Yeah she did dig it up. _Then what are they there for? A meeting? Negotiations? Treaty? What could it be!_ Tooru sighed. "Iwa-Chan is there right now... I need him out of there."

"WHAT!!!!" Tsuji yelled. "You left your best friend at a park knowing Shougo would come for him?" 

"Well no. I wasn't even a part of this if it weren't for last year when we met." Tsuji softly smiled. "I'm sorry Tooru, I never meant for this to happen." Tooru waves her off. "Let's just focus on Iwa-Chan for now." She nods and tell everyone the plan. Seijuro smiled. "I have a few operatives near Shougo's location. I can comm them to get Hajime." 

"Oh! But Iwa-Chan doesn't listen well!" 

"Only when it's you." Akaashi muttered. "Shh... it'll hurt his pride." Tsuji told Keiji. "It already did!" He whined. Seijuro chuckles and goes to tell his operatives the plan. Tsuji looks to Aomine who is mentally breaking down. She sits next to him. "I understand why you care for him." Aomine looks up at her with confusion. "I wanted to protect him too when I heard all the things Shougo did to Ryo. I pleaded with my own demons to let him get better and still be the same bubbly confident person. I-" she stops herself short and chokes on a sob. "I knew all the things he did to torture Ryo. He gave no sign of remorse or guilt! He broke him! He felt nothing for him and used him because he sounded like a great screw." Everyone now looked to Tsuji who weeped. Seijuro walked up to her with her father's assistant. Atsumi knealt down to her level and wiped away her tears. Seijuro sighed. "Shougo needs to be ended now." 

"What? How?" Tsuji's eyes betrayed her. She knew but she felt like she didn't. "You know very well what is going on Tsuji." She felt a lump form in her throat and she gulped down her fears. "Akashi-Kun Not now. Tsu-Chan needs a time to heal."

"We can't just stand by and watch as he cripples my team!" Seijuro rose his voice and everything went silent. "Sorry sir." Atsumi meekly apologized. Seijuro stormed off and Keiji started to leave. "I need to meet up with Bokuto-San for dinner. Oikawa-San good luck."

"Thank you Aka-Chan." The two bowed to each other before Keiji left. Tsuji's sister stood up. "Well I need to see how my fashion line is going. I suggest you all get rest." She then left and Aomine followed. Oikawa waited a bit tempted to comfort Tsuji who looked lost but then decided not to. "Sasaki-San?" Hironori called. Tsuji immediately went to grab her phone. "Haizaki-San is going to your location right now..." Tsuji grumbled a reply before hanging up. "Sorry to cut this short Dad, but, I need you to tell everyone what just happened." Her father left leaving Atsumi and Tsuji in the same room alone. "How are you feeling?" Atsumi decided to say to break the awkwardness. "Tired..." Atsumi agreed. "It's been a long day. Come with me. I'll make sure you get some rest."

"I'll be fine." Tsuji told her but was harshly pulled along to the elevators. "Sleep now." Tsuji nodded shyly. "Ok..." 


End file.
